Maybe you could talk and make my day
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen. Pierwsze słowo Lily. :  Więcej nie trzeba dodawać. Recenzje mile widziane :


_Coś słodkiego, totalny fluff. _

_Tytuł: cytat z piosenki „Talk to me" Robbiego Williamsa_

_Tytuł__y kilku wymienionych piosenek (Tonight for you, Don't Forget, All he needs) są wymyślone przeze mnie, Adam nie ma takich piosenek. Ale na nowych albumach (rzecz dzieje się przecież za kilka lat od teraz) na pewno będą jakieś ballady, więc umówmy się, że to właśnie one :D_

_Dedykacja: dla Pati, totalnie zakochanej w Lily :) oraz Kylie, bo obiecałam dedykację ;)_

**Maybe you could talk and make my day**

- Adam! Chodź tu szybko!

Właśnie nakrywałem stół do kolacji, kiedy z salonu dobiegł mnie rozemocjonowany głos Sauliego. Ale nie jak "Adam chodź tu szybko, pali się!" tylko bardziej jak „Adam, chodź tu szybko, wygrałeś Grammy!". Pozytywnie podekscytowany. Może nawet za bardzo. Ale wiedziałem, że cokolwiek to jest, nie mogę tego przegapić, więc rzuciłem wszystko tak, jak stałem i pobiegłem do salonu.

Sauli pół-leżał na plecach na skórzanej kanapie, nogi miał zgięte w kolanach, na których opierał się nasz aniołek. Najcudowniejsze i najśliczniejsze dziecko na świecie, a według Alisan także najbardziej rozpieszczone.

Lily.

Nie można było jej nie kochać. Niemożliwym było nie zakochać się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ja sam kochałem ją mocniej i mocniej z każdym kolejnym dniem, choć już po pierwszym dniu spędzonym z nią wydawało mi się, że moje serce jest pełne. Pełne jej i mojej miłości do niej.

Sauli spojrzał na mnie, kiedy tylko wszedłem do pokoju. Dosłownie cały promieniał.

- Skarbie, nie uwierzysz. – Uśmiechał się szeroko, jego wzrok roziskrzony. – Właśnie powiedziała do mnie „tata"! Jej pierwsze słowo!

- Naprawdę? – Spojrzałem z zachwytem na naszego małego aniołka, który patrzył na nas teraz z uwagą w dużych, ciemnoniebieskich oczach. – Naprawdę powiedziałaś „tata", księżniczko?

Kiedy zwróciłem się wprost do niej, uśmiechnęła się do mnie najsłodszym uśmiechem ośmiomiesięcznego dziecka.

Sauli wziął jej malutkie rączki w swoje dłonie i powiedział do niej:

- Lily, powiedz to jeszcze raz... Powiedz jeszcze raz „tata", skarbie... Ta-ta. No, spróbuj, ta-ta.

Lily popatrzyła na Sauliego, zupełnie na jego prośby nie reagując. Popatrzyła na mnie i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz. Zerknąłem na niego; nie potrafił ukryć rozczarowania.

- Naprawdę to powiedziała.

- Wiem, kochanie. – pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go w czoło. – Pewnie teraz nie ma po prostu ochoty mówić.

Maleńka wyciągnęła do mnie rączki, więc wziąłem ją w ramiona. Przytuliłem mocno i pocałowałem ją w czubek główki. Wciągnąłem nosem jej słodki, odurzający zapach. Słowo daję, małe dzieci pachną zniewalająco!

Wstałem z małą w ramionach. Jak zawsze wtuliła się w moją szyję, sprawiając że czułem pełnię szczęścia. Niesamowite, jak bardzo taka jedna, malutka istotka może sprawić, że czujesz się wyjątkowo.

- Chodź na kolację, skarbie. – zwróciłem się do Sauliego, który nadal wyglądał na rozczarowanego, że maleńka nie powtórzyła dla mnie swojego pierwszego słowa mimo, że ją tak gorąco namawiał.

Sauli westchnął, wstał z kanapy i podążył za mną do kuchni. Usiedliśmy i zjedliśmy wyśmienite spaghetti. Dzięki Lily nauczyłem się gotować nie tylko papki dla niej, ale też sporo nowych dań, z czego najbardziej zadowolony był Sauli – dzięki temu nie musimy już zamawiać gotowych dań na wynos, które choć całkiem niezłe, to szybko się nudzą.

W pewnym momencie wstałem od stołu i wyszedłem do łazienki. Myjąc ręce usłyszałem taki sam jak kilkanaście minut temu podekscytowany głos Sauliego:

- Adam! Chodź, szybko!

Jeśli moje przypuszczenia miały okazać się prawdą, to Lily znowu zaczęła mówić. I znowu, kiedy mnie nie było w pobliżu! Wybiegłem z łazienki ułamek sekundy później i wbiegłem do kuchni. Sauli trzymał maleńką na rękach, szczęście wymalowane na jego opalonej twarzy.

- Znowu to powiedziała! Znowu powiedziała „tata"!

Podszedłem do nich i objąłem Sauliego od tyłu w talii. Oparłem głowę na jego ramieniu i patrzyłem na Lily, która obserwowała z uśmiechem Sauliego.

- Skarbie, powtórz to jeszcze raz. – Sauli namawiał malutką do powtórzenia tego, co przed chwilą powiedziała – Powiedz tatusiowi to jeszcze raz. No, ta-ta. Ta-ta. – Spojrzał na mnie nieco zmartwiony. I chyba zniechęcony. – Czemu ona to robi?

- Co skarbie?

- Mówi tylko wtedy, kiedy ciebie nie ma. – Sauli był niemal zrozpaczony. – To takie nie fair.

- A nie sądzisz skarbie, że to ja powinienem marudzić? – starałem się nie okazać mojego rozbawienia rozpaczą Sauliego – To do ciebie powiedziała „tata", przy mnie nie chce mówić w ogóle, nieważne jak bardzo byś ją namawiał.

Sauli zamyślił się nad moimi słowami.

- Nie wiem, Adam. Po prostu chciałbym, abyś też to usłyszał. Aby do ciebie nasz aniołek też powiedział „tato". - Był wyraźnie smutny, czego totalnie nie rozumiałem. To ja powinienem być zazdrosny o jej pierwsze słowo, że nie było skierowane do mnie.

- Jeszcze je usłyszę. Nie martw się tym. Maleńka ma dopiero osiem miesięcy, według mojej mamy powinna zacząć mówić dopiero za jakiś czas. – uśmiechnąłem się pocieszająco do Sauliego, całując go w szyję. - Jeszcze zdąży się nagadać, a my zdążymy się taką słodką paplaniną zmęczyć.

Sauli zaśmiał się głośno i pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.

- Myślisz, że przesadzam?

- Trochę. – na to stwierdzenie z ust Lily rozległ się cudowny, słodki śmiech.

Obaj jej zawtórowaliśmy, trochę z rozbawienia, trochę z zachwytu nad naszą córeczką.

- Widzisz? – udało mi się wydusić mimo śmiechu - Nawet Lily uważa, że przesadzasz. – Sauli roześmiał się i przytulił mocniej maleńką. – I nie przejmuj się tym. Założę się, że i ja usłyszę od niej „tato", i to już niedługo. Na pewno.

…

Jednak wcale nie usłyszałem tego tak „niedługo". Wręcz przeciwnie, czekałem niesamowicie długo na to, żeby usłyszeć to magiczne słowo. Podczas gdy kilka razy dziennie Lily nazywała tak Sauliego, który za każdym razem wołał mnie, abym tego posłuchał, na moje prośby pozostawała niewzruszona. No, może nie do końca niewzruszona – za każdym razem uśmiechała się do nas, kiedy próbowaliśmy skłonić ją do nazwania mnie tatą. Praktycznie nas systematycznie wyśmiewała.

Któregoś dnia odwiedził nas Tommy, największy fan Lily. Może nie dosłownie największy (bo – nie oszukujmy się – wzrostem Tommy Joe nie grzeszył), ale uwielbiał ją niemal tak bardzo jak ja i Sauli. Zresztą z wzajemnością; Lily kochała wujka Tommy'ego. Kiedy wyszedłem do kuchni, aby przynieść maleńkiej butelkę, zawołali mnie obaj. Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, nawet nie musieli mi mówić co się stało. Obaj mieli rozanielone i podekscytowane miny, a Lily była więcej niż zadowolona w ramionach Tommy'ego. Jednak pomimo próśb i błagań naszej trójki, Lily tylko uśmiechała się do nas rozkosznie, jakby drwiła z nas i naszej naiwności.

Próbowałem wziąć ją podstępem. Kiedy miałem dać jej butelkę z mlekiem, nie dawałem jej Lily od razu, tylko trzymałem ją poza zasięgiem rączek małej i próbowałem zachęcić ją do odpowiedzi na pytanie „Od kogo dostaniesz butelkę? Kto da ci jedzonko, skarbie? Kto zaraz nakarmi swoją księżniczkę?". Ale kończyło się to zawsze jej smutną minką (a czasem pojedynczymi łezkami) oraz sceptycznymi spojrzeniami Sauliego.

Starałem się przechytrzyć ją w inny sposób. Udawałem, że wychodzę z pokoju, a tak naprawdę stałem tuż za rogiem, przysłuchując się temu, co dzieje się w środku. Jednak ani razu nie udało mi się przyłapać jej na mówieniu czegokolwiek. Naprawdę, cieszyłbym się nawet, jakby przeklęła. Przysięgam, cieszyłbym się jak małe dziecko.  
>Za to kiedy wychodziłem naprawdę – czyli nie za róg pokoju – prawie zawsze Sauli krzyczał, że mała znowu to powiedziała.<br>Serio, cieszyłbym się nawet z przekleństwa.

Po kilku tygodniach takiego zwodzenia mnie, miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że robi to specjalnie, jakby chciała sprawdzić moją cierpliwość i wytrwałość. I to mogła być prawda. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nasza maleńka księżniczka robiła to celowo.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy Sauli nagrywał z Katri odcinki swojego show w Miami, wpadł do mnie Brad, aby wyciągnąć mnie na zakupy i lunch. Brad świetnie umiał zająć się Lily. Rozśmieszał ją, zagadywał, z łatwością usypiał. Tak też było i tym razem. Mała miała świetny humor podczas całych zakupów, który nie opuścił jej nawet kiedy po kilku godzinach spędzonych w centrum poszliśmy do mojej ulubionej knajpki na lunch.

Kiedy kelnerka – do tego stopnia urzeczona Lily, że myliła się co rusz przy zapisywaniu zamówienia (nie, żebym się dziwił; Lily jest najśliczniejszym i najbardziej uroczym dzieckiem, jakie zarówno ja jak i kelnerka widzieliśmy w życiu) przyjęła zamówienie, poszedłem do toalety, zostawiając Lily pod opieką Brada. Kiedy po kilku minutach wróciłem, Brad wyglądał na bardzo podekscytowanego. Błagałem w duchu, aby to nie było to, o czym myślałem…

- Nie uwierzysz, Adam! – Brad miał wesołe błyski w oczach – Kiedy tylko wyszedłeś Lil wskazała w kierunku łazienki i powiedziała „tata"! – chyba nie rozumiał mojego niemal zrozpaczonego spojrzenia - Czy to nie cudowne..?

Jak widać, naprawdę miałem powody podejrzewać, że Lily chciała mi dać jakąś nauczkę za coś, czego nie byłem w ogóle świadom. Może mleko raz było za zimne? Albo za gorące? Albo niedokładnie przykryłem ją w nocy kocykiem? Sauli wyśmiał moje – według niego zupełnie niedorzeczne – pomysły. Stwierdził, że tak małe dziecko nie może zdawać sobie sprawy z tego wszystkiego. A ja miałem na ten temat jednak inne podejrzenia…

Mimo ponad dwóch miesięcy zapewnień wszystkich – począwszy od Sauliego, poprzez moją mamę, Brada, Danielle i Tommy'ego, a skończywszy na Krisie, który swoją córeczkę uczył już chodzić – że wszystko jest jeszcze przede mną, nie udało mi się doczekać tego jednego słówka, jedynego które chciałem usłyszeć.

Pewnego wieczora, kiedy wykąpaliśmy wspólnie małą i położyliśmy ją do kołyski, Sauli zszedł na dół, aby popracować w ciszy, a ja usiadłem przy kołysce. Co wieczorne usypianie Lily należało do moich obowiązków. Uwielbiała Broken Open i Mad World. Tracks of My Tears też zdawało egzamin jako kołysanka. Zwykle zasypiała zanim zacząłem czwartą piosenkę w moim repertuarze, Tonight for you. Tego dnia jednak nie była najwidoczniej na tyle śpiąca, aby zasnąć po zaledwie trzech piosenkach. Dopiero po piątej, Don't Forget, jej oczka zaczęły robić się coraz mniejsze, a oddech bardziej wyrównany. Podczas szóstej, All he needs, przestała się wiercić, tylko grzecznie leżała, wsłuchując się w mój głos.

Najwidoczniej jej się całkiem podobał, bo uspokajała się momentalnie, kiedy słyszała gdzieś moje piosenki. Działało to na moją korzyść, bo usypianie jej nie należało dzięki temu do jakichś specjalnie trudnych rzeczy. Przynajmniej dla mnie, bo Sauliemu nijak to nie wychodziło.

Kiedy kończyłem All he needs, wydawała się już spać, więc tylko mruczałem w koło cicho refren ostatniej kołysanki. Wreszcie wyglądało na to, że już dość głęboko śpi, więc niemal bezszelestnie wstałem z krzesła i na palcach ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Nie zrobiłem jednak więcej niż trzy, cztery kroki, a usłyszałem, że Lily coś mruczy. Wróciłem do kołyski i spojrzałem na naszego aniołka. Maleńka patrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, co oznaczało usypianie jej od nowa. Usiadłem więc z powrotem na krzesło i zacząłem cicho nucić Broken Open. Nie doszedłem jednak nawet do refrenu, kiedy usłyszałem cichutki głosik mojej księżniczki:

- Tata.

Byłem pewien, że się przesłyszałem, ale powiedziała to bardzo wyraźnie i pewnie. Zamarłem, moje serce zabiło szybko, moją twarz rozświetlił uśmiech.

- Tata.

Powtórzyła to jeszcze raz, tym razem ciszej, wyraźnie zmęczona. Jej oczy znowu się zamknęły, oddech pogłębił.

Pochyliłem się nad nią i poprawiłem na niej kołdrę. Pogłaskałem ją po miękkich, ciemnych włoskach. Popatrzyłem z zachwytem na moją małą córeczkę, śpiącą rozkosznie, z ukochanym misiem za głową.

- Tak, tata. – uśmiechnąłem się – Nawet nie wiesz, słońce, jak tata bardzo jest szczęśliwy, że wreszcie to powiedziałaś.

Pocałowałem ją w aksamitnie gładkie czoło i wstałem. Popatrzyłem na śpiącego aniołka, wyglądała tak niewinnie i słodko. Na palcach wyszedłem z pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

„Tata". Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Coś niesamowitego. Teraz już dokładnie wiedziałem, co Sauli miał na myśli mówiąc, że to najpiękniejsze słowo na świecie.


End file.
